Steele Surprised
by Jhsteele
Summary: This story finds Remington Steele in 2015 enjoying the challenges of his wife and family. Disclaimer: These wonderful characters belong to MTM and this story is purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.


**Steele Surprised**

March 2015

Stepping through the opened door, Mr. Steele walked into L'Ornate, quickly noting the owner coming toward him. History gave them common ground and the outstanding cuisine drew him and Laura back frequently.

"Mr. Steele." Pierre Fumar spoke softly, with a nod of his head, as he extended his hand. The quiet grin, along with the firm handshake told Steele he was expected. "I knew when I saw that lovely mademoiselle being seated, you wouldn't be far behind. She is simply the image of . . . " Pausing, his grin widened as one of his familiar customers looked past him, searching the area over his shoulder for the beautiful, brown-eyed lady he knew so well, ". . . your wife."

"She is indeed." Steele gently shook his head, as he often did, when his eyes came to rest on his youngest daughter, Jillian, whose sparkling eyes and lovely smile greeted him from midway across the room filled with leisurely lunchtime patrons. As he took his eyes from his daughter, he directed his focus back to the older gentleman in front of him and asked, "You are well?" Answered with a quick nod of the restaurateur's head in response, Steele continued, "And business is better than ever, as I see." He indicated a full bevy of patrons.

"Loyal clientele."

"That comes of superb cuisine and flawless service that is your trade mark." Pierre Fumar's smile widened as he extended his arm offering to show Steele to his table, but his customer declined. "We'll talk later."

Steele moved toward the table that held his attention, watching the expression on his daughter's face. He'd seen that look many times and knew she was studying him just as he watched her. Coming alongside his daughter, he reached down and spoke softly, "Hello, Beautiful," placing a kiss on her cheek before seating himself.

"Hi, Dad." Her quiet businesslike voice held until she had to clear her throat before saying more. "You certainly can make an entrance."

The soft smile and raised eyebrows made it hard at times for him to focus on her words. Puzzled by her comment he paused, "Pierre Fumar's an old acquaintance, as you know."

She chuckled looking him right in the eye, shaking her head. "Do you have any idea how many of the female patrons noted your entrance?"

"Really?" He straightened his posture just a bit, smiling as he adjusted the knot of his tie. "Good to know I haven't lost my touch."

"According to mom that touch is permanently engrained. She's never known you to be without it and expects that you polish it frequently."

"Your Mother said that, did she?" Jillian's lifted her eyebrows in reply. Steele looked around expecting to see his wife at any moment. "Speaking of your mother . . ." He leaned in toward his daughter, speaking conspiratorially, "Why isn't she here? I assumed when I got your message about meeting you for lunch, she'd be here as well."

"As a matter of fact, Mom's in the office helping Braden with a case. It's an old case that -"

"Wait a moment." Interrupting his daughter, he straightened in his chair. With a bit of a frown, he glanced at his watch. "When I left the house for the Polo Grounds, just three hours ago, she was at the piano saying she had been neglecting time at the keyboard." Steele's voice was beginning to rise.

She watched as her dad's predictable response began to present itself. "Chill, Dad."

"Chill?" He shook his head muttering to himself. "From 'Icy Calm' to 'Chill'. Same territory, different generation."

"What are you mumbling about? Hum?" With eyebrows lifted, she lowered her head looking directly at her dad and explained calmly, "In a manner of speaking, she's at the keyboard, in the office pulling up a case from the mid-80's, filling in the gaps with needed information."

"Why didn't your brother call me?" Steele let out a short puff of air. "Braden knows, we all know how easily your Mother can to slide back into investigator mode. We've been through this on any number of occasions . . . blast!"

"Dad, stop." Jillian put her hand up. "Just please listen." With emphasis on her last word, she leaned forward over the table and spoke to her dad in a hushed tone, watching him concede to her request. "I wanted to see you alone and so when I talked to Braden about this, ah, thing, we decided he'd call mom and keep her busy at the office, so I could be sure of uninterrupted time with you." She paused straightening her shoulders. "My brother, as head of the agency now, is very capable of keeping Mom on track and he's just as protective of her as you are . . . if that's possible." Taking a deep breath, she paused and then asked, " Now, can we order? I'm starved. Then I promise to explain."

Steele opened his mouth to object and then thought better of it. "Clearly, I'm not going to get anything out of you until your fed." Talking to himself, with a bit of a pout on his face, he muttered, "Wonder who that reminds me of," as his voice trailed off. Staring down at the menu with unseeing eyes, he wondered at how his son could indeed seem to handle his wife, in ways he never could. Braden was a real mix of both himself and Laura, and often it seemed the best of both. Jillian was right. Both the Steele Agency and Laura were in good hands, even if it did rub his fur the wrong way at times. Mother and son just worked together in a special way.

As the waiter stepped away from the table after taking both their orders, this very predictable daughter having ordered for herself, Steele decided to try some of his old investigative skills on her before she was fed. Challenging, but . . .

"How's it coming in the world of physical therapy? We haven't seen enough of you in the last few weeks." Just asking the question changed his focus as well. This youngest child was independent and self motivated. He watched as a slow smile warmed her face.

"Doctor of Physical Therapy." Letting out a slow breath, she said, "I'm getting there." With a nod of her head, she let her smile broaden. "It's . . . getting much closer," emphasizing the last word. "Things have been moving along quickly." Jillian's face reflected her pleasure at her dad's choice of topics.

"You've really have found the vocation you love, haven't you?" Remington knew that statement to be very true and a source of real satisfaction to himself and Laura.

She shook her head in agreement, leaning back in her chair, "To think," she chuckled, "I found this career by ending up in the ER and surgery after taking that awful fall in a volleyball game back in high school. I was so upset I'd miss the end of the season, but what I got was an unbelievable introduction to the world of physical therapy and sports medicine, up close and personal. It's sometimes hard to think life can turn on a single event, but it did for me."

Remington studied his daughter's face and spoke. "It's not hard for me to understand that truth at all." He leveled his gaze at her. "I opened an office door approximately 33 years ago and a pair of beautiful brown eyes, much like yours, turned my world upside down."

Jillian grinned at her dad and asked, "Where would we all be if you hadn't opened that door?"

Steele dropped his gaze and shook his head slowly. "But open that door, I did, indeed." He looked back up and rubbing his forehead, his voice took on firmness. "Your mother and I recognized, slowly . . . finally, what we had found in each other and our lives together. You, your brother and sister have added to that in so many amazing ways. We've come to understand ourselves better just watching the three of you grow through your own challenges."

"Bit of a different type of challenge? Hmm?" Jillian lifted her chin up a bit as she smiled at her father. "I'm sure we three kids were at least equal to some of the cases you and Mom ran into over the years."

"Parenting has a format all it's own." Jillian's dad paused for a moment. "Needs a decoding system at times, but more often than your mother and I liked to admit, we saw . . . we see . . . parts of our own personalities and behaviors being played out before our eyes." Steele seemed for a moment to drift away from his daughter and into his own thoughts. "Comes to my mind an encounter, shall we say, you had with Braden when you were about six. Didn't bother you that your brother was almost four years older and several inches taller. It didn't bother you at all." Emphasizing his next words with raised eyebrows. "The sand flew."

Jillian wrinkled her freckled nose and asked, "You mean when I tackled my brother on the beach and told him I knew the rules of beach volley ball as well as him or any of his friends, and I wanted to get into the game."

Remington chuckled. "You certainly got his attention and that whole scene brought your mother and I to our feet. Seems I remember laughing a bit too soon, and your mother asked 'Mr. Steele' in her 'no-nonsense' voice, if that scene reminded me of anything,"

"Mr. Steele, huh?" His daughter batted her eyelids at him. "A sure sign you were in trouble."

"Oh, yes." He took a deep breath recalling both scenes. "Trouble at that moment and bigger trouble from a similar scene on a beach in Monaco many years before. You are indeed your mother's daughter!"

"Thank you." Jillian didn't hesitate to acknowledge and appreciate the comment. "That's a compliment I'm pleased to accept."

Jillian was the image of Laura, almost. A bit taller, hair darker and a mind of her own, which oddly enough, came with the ability to be open in sharing her feelings. She had the strength to ask for help and even comfort when it was needed. He suspected Jillian's openness was what Laura's might have been, if her father hadn't deserted her and the family all those years ago. Being a father provided him with a unique opportunity to gauge how important the job of parenting really was, at any age. From his own background, being in the role of a father let him play out a dream. One that at times was bittersweet. He and Laura had experienced the joys of parenting three amazing children who had grown into very interesting adults. In the process, they had both let go of a good bit of the pain from their own childhoods.

"Dad, I get the feeling you've left the table, in a manner of speaking."

Straightening to attention, "And now I'm back, just in time to enjoy this wonderful food being served." Steele watched his daughter smile at the waiter and turn her attention to the delicious main course being placed on the table. "So where are you in the process, as you finish up your course work." He took a sip of his wine as he watched his daughter clearly enjoying her pasta. She always enjoyed talking about the work she was doing, and it was a treat to watch the delight and enthusiasm she felt.

Jillian let a smile cross her face and she hesitated, clearing her throat. "An unbelievable opportunity presented itself a few weeks ago, and I didn't want to say anything until I knew."

That smile on his daughter's face told him that whatever was coming wasn't bad news, but perhaps another challenging development. He paused wondering what might be rolling at him.

Recognizing she had her dad's full attention, she spoke more calmly than she had on the phone with her siblings. "Sport's trainers, doctors and physical therapists from the sport's medicine department at USC will be participating on site at the Olympics next summer in Rio as part of the support staff. Several will be focusing on the swimming events and in particular diving." She paused and gave him that thousand-watt smile she'd inherited from her mother. "I've been invited to participate as part of that support staff in the 2016 Olympics." Jillian came close to letting out a squeal of delight, as she watched her dad's face light up in amazement. "I'm so excited."

She seemed to take a gulp of air. "I've got lots of work ahead, training as an Olympic volunteer, going to San Antonio with the US swimming team or out east to the aquatic center where the diving team trains." Pausing to savor the moment she asked, "Can you believe this?"

Steele had been sitting there in stunned silence. Finally, he squeaked out, "No, that is, yes! Jillian!" And he seemed unable to say anything more. Tapping his lips with his napkin, he finally spoke. "Amazing! Absolutely amazing!" Raising his eyebrows in a question mark, he said, "The Olympics?" He straightened. "Rio?"

"Right!" She brought her voice down.

"Fabulous!" Steele felt momentarily reduced to few words.

"I had hoped I'd be considered, and when I got the call a couple of days ago it just seemed to be an unbelievable opportunity to see my training put to work in a way I hadn't expected. Not so soon anyway."

Steele began to gather his thoughts. "You couldn't have said anything that would have surprised me more, but then you've always been full of surprises. Congratulations!" He shook his head as though trying to clear it. "This phenomenal surprise of yours, the Olympics, is second only to your mother and I learning you were on the way about twenty-five years ago! Oh, my!"

"Mom always said I was full of surprises." Jillian's smile began to tease just a bit. "And while you were considering whether or not to have a … third child, I just decided it for you."

Remington Steele, looking down at his hands and then up at the sparkling eyes of his youngest child, seemed again at a loss for words. But this child could do that do him. "So glad you took matters into your own hands." He chuckled. In the open pause, his mind seemed to clear for a moment. "Your mother will love this news! But why isn't she right here to share it?" Suddenly he felt a frown crossing his face. "Really, why?"

"When I got off the phone with the university, I wanted to race to the house to tell both of you . . . together. But while I was sitting there in a bit of a daze, the phone rang again and it was Kathryn. I was so excited and she knew immediately something was clearly going on, so I told her. After all she's my sophisticated older sister, and it was great to share this with her. It's not art history, but it's not bad for a little sister."

Jillian seemed to relive the scene in her mind as she told him what had occurred. "Kathryn said she was in on this and would start making plans for Rio. Art preservation would have to be put on hold. I got the feeling she was packing her sketchbook as we spoke. The more she talked, the more excited I became. Hearing her excitement brought my mind to you and mom, and how you love to surprise her with wonderful trips. I've no idea how many times I remember the two of you getting away to some special place. Seems you needed time away… huh, Dad?" His daughter looked at her dad with a knowing smile as she motioned with her hands, the delicious meal all but forgotten.

He chuckled quietly. "Figured that out, did you?"

"Years ago." She shook her head at him. "I'm betting you already have plans in the works for your 30th anniversary next year. Won't even mention the 29th coming up shortly, knowing you already have all the details set in place. You do love the details. And since Rio comes after your 30th anniversary, I just figured . . ." Jillian let the thought hang there as she watched her dad's mind turning.

Steele pulled at his ear, "So, let me see if I'm getting the picture here."

"Come on Dad, you're the old pro at putting the pieces together." She began marking the points off with her fingers. "You and mom are still as intent on spending time together as you were thirty plus years ago, Mom loves sports, and this chance to get to the Olympics is right up her alley. And the surprise factor in this will be hard to beat, but you'll need a jump-start to get plans together as the world will converge on that beautiful spot in about sixteen months. Rio!"

"Rio!" A large grin spread across her dad's face. "The Girl from Ipanema," Copacabana; it comes back to me now!" Steele's forefinger pointed straight up. "Ha! I tried to talk you mom into a trip years ago when she was up to her neck in a baffling case, but . . ."

"Let me guess. Just knowing mom now, that was a 'no go'."

"Good way to put it." Steele seemed to gather some calm about him. "If someone had told me then that I - we, your mom and I, would have a daughter who would get us to Rio for the Olympics in 2016." He pondered that thought for a moment shaking his head. "No way to take that scene in."

Steele's daughter studied his face, as he seemed to be seeing images of times past.

"So your brother and sister know about Rio, and now you've told me." His eyebrows began to move up his forehead. "What happens if - ?"

"Dad, I don't mean to interrupt, but you should know Aunt Mildred knows, too." She turned both palms up as she spoke, her eyebrows seeming to creep up her forehead.

"Mildred knows, too!" Bright blue eyes widened. "How?"

"Radar." Jillian's face began to reflect the problem.

"What?"

"She's got a gift for digging out the truth." Jillian spoke a fact known by all the Steele family. "You know that. We all know that."

"Go on." Steele pressed a bit closer to the table.

"After the call from Kathryn, it wasn't anytime 'til I had a call from Aunt Mildred. Just checking in to see how I was doing she said, and she seemed to sense something was up. It's always so good to talk to her, but I felt like she was back in that old fraud squad mode. I know you and Mom have seen it in action and all three of us kids have encountered it in some very interesting ways over the years." Jillian shook her head. "Just because she'll be ninety later this year, hasn't slowed that instinct at all." She had to chuckle at the fact she had just spoken.

Steele took a deep breath, cleared his throat, "Jillian, your idea of this amazing surprise for your Mother is terrific, but she's going to figure this out. She's relentless as a detective. With five people -"

Again Jillian's hand went up to her dad. "Six people, dad." She let her gaze drop as her dad's eyes widened. "Bernard knows." The words seemed to come out in a whisper.

Her dad reared back in his seat and repeated what she had said, "Bernard knows?"

"After I talked to Aunt Mildred, she got on her trusty laptop to check out the places to see in Rio and printed information off. You always said she was a great travel agent." Jillian shrugged. "I guess those pages were laying around in her kitchen when Bernard dropped past her place yesterday and he asked who was going to Rio."

"And so Mildred just told Bernard?" Jillian's dad was having trouble keeping any semblance of calm in his voice.

"She told me it popped out before she thought about it." Jillian continued on quickly, "So she told Bernard, 'mums the word' and assured me he understood it was supposed to be a secret."

Father and daughter stared at each other. He felt they understood each other's thoughts clearly, but he put his into words. "Jillian, I know you thought this surprise for your mother was a great idea and it was. Your heart was in the right place, but a few too many people know. You want my advice?"

Jillian nodded her head slightly.

"Call your Mother now . . . immediately. She's getting way too far down this list of the informed."

"Don't think I should wait, huh?" She watched her dad shake his head. Jillian let out a sigh and reached for her purse on the table, saying, "I'll step out and give her call." At that moment, she and her dad watched, mesmerized as her purse begin to vibrate, and both seemed to flinch as though it were a poisonous snake.

"Let me guess!" Steele's eyes looked toward the ceiling.

Jillian gingerly pulled the cell phone out and sat transfixed, staring at it.

"It's a message from Braden." Her dark eyes seemed to grow in size as she read aloud. " _May Day - Jig is up! Bernard in office working on taxes. Didn't see Mom and blurted out the Rio news. Sorry_!"

The silence at the table was broken as Jillian said, softly, "I'd better call Mom now." And she rose to step outside and place the call.

Steele reached over and took her hand. "It'll be ok. Your mother loves you. And you did all this to give her an unbelievable surprise." He gave her hand a squeeze. Then with the look of inspiration, said, "Why not ask her to join us here for desert, and you can explain this whole unbelievable scenario to her?" He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good idea, dad." Jillian paused and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You know, you're very good at this."

"I've had years of practice with your mother, but don't know that I'm all that good at this." He gave her a rueful smile.

"No, Dad, I mean you're very good at being a dad." Jillian's eyes began to fill with tears. "You've given the three of us the gift you and mom didn't have." She wiped away the tears moving down her cheeks, and as he released her hand she turned to go toward the lobby, phone in her hand.

Remington sat there over whelmed with feelings of great joy and sadness. Through that office door which he had opened so many years ago, had come so many challenges, difficulties, and the certain knowledge that all life events contribute to what one becomes. He recognized how many opportunities he had been given and hoped that he was in turn, giving back more than he had gotten.

Pulling his thoughts back to the present challenge, he looked forward to watching his wife, as she listened to what their youngest daughter had wanted for her. This trip would be the surprise Laura hadn't expected; it would be the surprise none of them expected, but all would enjoy.


End file.
